Quest List
This page lists almost all available quests, events and adventures that can be done in Sryth. Because some of them are quite small (see Category:Events), it can't be guaranteed that the list is complete. You can also check Category:All Quests for another collection of quests (which should be the same ones you can see in this page, for this page aims to transclude all of them). For quests no longer available in the game see Old Quests. There is also a very limited collection of your completed quests available in your in-game Adventure Log. This page is organized by locations. Use the Table of Contents to navigate to your desired location. The quests are not required to conform to any order within a location (although is preferable to have prerequisites first, in case of quest chains (or sagas) that happen on the same location). Quests, Adventures and Events The difference between "Quests" and "Events" doesn't seem to be very clear, but both of them are seamlessly merged with the story, while "Adventures" must be accessed through a special link (most often, a marked "Adventures for this location" link). This list aims to include both of them, and frequently we'll use "Quests" to refer to all of them. Collections of related quests are often referred as Sagas, but sagas won't be included here. You can check Category:Sagas for them. Abandoning Quests Most adventures can be abandoned and replayed at will until completed, except for those adventures in which you must travel through the map locations, like , , and . The adventures that you can abandon at will are those which have a link to "''Abandon This Adventure... You can always play this adventure again later!". Some adventures may have such links only up to a certain point of the story. Also, you can always abandon any adventure (or quest) and come back later by Quitting without saving, which would then take you back to your last saved game. If you save your game in the middle of an adventure that allows you to "'Abandon This Adventure...", then clicking that link would take you to the point just before you started your adventure (this is the only method to go back further than your last saved game). Keep in mind that in some rather special adventures (like the Proving Grounds and Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion ) there may be lasting consequences of your adventure even if you quit without saving. Replayable and Multiplayer Scenarios Some Replayable Scenarios are also listed here, even if they are not properly considered quests. You can also check them all on their templated list and category. Adding quests to the list This page transcludes sections from the appropriate Location pages. Add the quest to its location page and it will automagically appear here. Most of the time you'll only need to edit this page to add new locations. Northwest Tysa Deepwell Kurthyl Rise Hirdzaw Bridge Old North Wood Northern Tysa Port Hallik Deadwater Shoals Northeast Tysa Phak-Rur Foxfell Forest Western Tysa Mirgspil Trithik Tallys The Withered Hills The Dragonhill Fields Moonwolf's Camp Fang Ridge Explorable area. Continuation, part of the free-form and ongoing quest for the Sword of Merzekk. Thulwy The Ironshore Hollows region of Lake Ironrain Fogbough Forest Ashlyre Castle Baleward Central Tysa Talinus Quests without their own page -- Larksong Way '''Location: Talinus, After selecting "Eavesdropping" adventure. Description: Venture into the forest to find the strange idol the boy told you about. Rewards: See Lothren for details. Listed in Events as "Great Warrior Spirit". A barmaid's honor Location: Talinus, Harbor - Dwindlesail Tavern Description: You intervene on behalf of a barmaid who was being hassled by a table of drunk cads in the Dwindlesail Tavern in Talinus. Reward: * Can do the Captain Jodd Rolekst quest when you defeat 15 patrons. (See details on the talk page) Listed in Events. A healing hand Location: Talinus, Harbor - Wharfs Requirement: Level 20 Restoration Description: The daughter of the merchant captain of a trading ship has fallen ill. Reward: * 64 experience to Restoration * Supposedly free passage on the seas, though it doesn't seem to work as of yet. Listed in Events. Captain Jodd Rolekst Location: Talinus, Harbor, Sogg-Barrel Tavern Requirement: Must have defeated a certain number of patrons in the Dwindlesail Tavern (though you will frequently get kicked out). See the talk page for details. Description: You meet Captain Jodd Rolekst in the Sogg-Barrel tavern in Talinus and accepted the task of retrieving payment he was owed from a local shipwright name Quezzel. Rewards: *16 experience to general for using Diplomacy/Illusion *32 experience to general and around 180 Gold upon completion (temp. max.: 249 Gold) Listed in Events. Guardsmen vs. rogues Location: Talinus, Random encounters Description:'While walking the streets of Talinus you come across several guardsman locked in a struggle with a band of rogues. ''Listed in Events. The Grey Circle '''Location: Talinus, The Grey Circle Requirement: Must have completed Stoneback Hill Description: You are now a member of the Grey Circle Listed in Events. The juggler Location: Talinus Random encounters Description: 'While exploring the streets of Talinus you come across what looks like a harmless juggler, though perhaps all is not as it seems... ''Listed in Events. Victory at Thofyra's '''Location: Talinus, Thofyra's Training Yard Description: Defeat all of the warriors, then defeat Thofyra himself. Reward: * 128 general experience. Listed in Events. Wenreald the Fence Location: Talinus, Penekarn Lane Description: He offers to sell you a Jade-Studded Belt. Listed in Events. The Wounded Horseman Location: Talinus Adventure Description: Blood seeps through the horseman's tunic and he gingerly clutches at his side as he relates to you horrifying tidings from the remote town of Eastfell. Rewards: * 16 experience to Restoration (10+) if you use it to heal the horseman's wounds * 32 general experience for completion Not listed in Adv Log The Wounded Horseman, Part 2: The road to Eastfell Location: Talinus, The town of Eastfell Requirement: Complete The Wounded Horseman in Talinus. Description: As you prepare to set out for the remote town, east of Talinus, you realize, based on what the wounded rider has told you, that danger likely awaits you not only in Eastfell, but also along the very road that will lead you there. Rewards: * 1 combat experience if you hold your ground and engage the bandits... * 16 experience to Gating (?+)/Illusion (<=10+)/Archery (?+)/Horsemanship (?+) against the three carverclaws Not listed in Adv Log Nollyr's Flight Location Talinus Adventure Requirements: Unknown Description The sight of three men chasing a much older man along the edge of a dark, deserted lane is all it takes to steel your will and propel you into action... Rewards: * 128 general experience upon completion * Location of Shadowglen in Bentlimb Wood under "Nearby Locations" Not listed in Adv Log Kyul-Thanor Moonshore Crossroads Challenge Quidda to a match Location: Moonshore Crossroads, Moonshore Inn and Tavern Description: Pay 10 gold, and Quidda will challenge you to an arm-wrestling match. Reward: * 25 gold if you defeat him. Not listed Koll the Moneylender Location: Moonshore Crossroads, Moonshore Inn and Tavern Description:'''While waiting for your food to arrive, you engage one of the tavern's patrons in conversation and discover that he may be in a bit of trouble... '''Reward: Listed in Events. Sageholt The Griffon Crags Eastern Tysa The Withering Wood Phernwin Wood Border Rangers Guild Trollneck Southwest Tysa Stormfield Hawklor The Jack o'Lantern Location: Wurmwrit Farm. Requirements: Must have completed The Caves of Westwold adventure. Durnsig Kolnia Highmeadow Marl's Wood Goblinclaw Inn Southfoot Sevenhorn Moonpath Southern Tysa Thanevale Wintereye Lake Location: Wintereye Lake Description: You investigate the legend of Wintereye Lake. Rewards: * 32 experience to Illusion (60+)/Gating (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Woodsmanship (60+)/Archery (60+) if you use it to wound the serpent. * Silver-Scaled Serpent (wounded): 3+ at MR 116, around 230 SP. 65 combat experience after defeating. * Tablet Fragment #1 * 384 general experience Southeast Tysa Graldok Tryndmoor The Man in The Leather Hat Location: Tryndmoor Description: You spot a tall, lanky man with a wide-brimmed leather hat, who forces you into a nearby alley... Reward: Access to the Adventurer Collective. Listed in Adv. as "A Puzzling Note/Green Door". Meglasmire Crow Hill Silverwysp See Runeskin for more information about the town of Silverwysp and the quests that occur there, or why you shouldn't travel there too soon. Westmere/Iron Crown Isle/Zumryn's battlegrounds Saarngard Isle The Hold - Saarngard Keep Your Residence Category:Quests Category:Indexes